The Blood Spreads Chapter One
by Wolfdragonwings
Summary: After the war, Starclan is sure all is right but, not even Starclan knows everything. They didn't know that the power of the three might spread. Now Goldpaw Hollypaw and Starpaw must face dangers and sacrafices. Will Goldpaw become leader? Will Hollypaw find why she's so connected to Fallenpaw? Will Starpaw be a good medicine cat? Find out in the Blood Spreads.


**Prologue**

The matted silver she padded to the meeting. "Now that the Dark Forest is gone, we fear nothing." She meowed to the silvery-blue she next to her. Suddenly a tom yowled "I HAVE A VISON!" The matted she snorted. "How can you Goosefeather you're in Starclan! "I know what I see Yellowfang!" he meowed. "The war is not won, the cats of evil still roam and the blood with spread!" he meowed. "How can that be?" the silvery-she asked. "Bluestar it will spread, the end is not here just the beginning."

The golden-tom paced restlessly. His golden fur shimmering in the sun. A yowl came from the den and his tail twitched nervously. "Lionblaze your kits are here." Jayfeather meowed crawling from the nursery. Lionblaze dashed in and breathed in awe at his kits. "What shall we call this one?" she asked nosing a little calico she. "Starkit, to honor our leaders." He meowed. She smiled, "Hollykit, she nosed a little black kit and Lionblaze gasped. It looked like his sister! He smiled, "It's perfect, you name the last one" he meowed. She turned to the little golden tom "Goldkit." She decided. "Perfect out beautiful kits." He purred.

_**Chapter one**_

Goldkit growled at his sister. "I'll get you Hollykit!" he meowed. "No Fallenkit and I will get YOU!" she meowed as Fallenkit settled beside her. "HA! I can take the two of you with the whiskers behind my back!" He meowed. He looked at Starkit. "You want to play?" he asked. "No I'm helping Jayfeather." She meowed dashing off as she saw the blind medicine cat. "What- ever!" He meowed getting ready to pounce on his sister and friend. Hollykit and Fallenkit were naturally close, like they had always know each other . Goldpaw was just about to spring when Bramblestar yowled. "LET ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY GATHER HERE BENEATH HIGH-ROCK FOR A CLAN MEETING!" Cinderheart hurried out with Dovewing. "You're a mess!" Dovewing grumbled to her only kit. She scooped up Fallenkit and started to groom him. "MOM!" he yelped "I can clean my own fur!" he pouted. Hollykit was swooped up by Cinderheart and was groomed until her fur shone like night. Goldkit laughed and started to pad off when he realized he was off the ground. He looked up at his father taking him to his mother. "DAD!" he complained as Cinderheart let Hollykit go and started on Goldkit. "You want to make a good impression for your mentor don't you?" he asked Goldkit who muttered. Petalpaw ran to Hollykit "I saved you and Fallenkit some nests near mine!" she meowed. "Thanks Petalkit" she purred back and ran with Fallenkit to the meeting. After what felt like six more moons his mother finished his grooming. "Okay Goldkit go get them!" she meowed playfully. He leaped up and dashed to the meeting and sat next to his sister Starkit. "Are you nervous?" she asked eyes wide. "Of course not!" he meowed although he_ was_ a bit nervous. Bramblestar looked down and began "Today we have four kits ready to become apprentices! Hollykit you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to become an apprentice. From this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hollypaw. Your mentor will be Ivypool, Ivypool you have learned a lot from Cinderheart and have shown yourself as loyal and kind. I hope you pass these traits to Hollypaw Hollypaw went and touched noses with her mentor. Next Fallenkit approached, Repeating the words his mentor was Rabbitear. This surprised many of them since Rabbitear was a fairly new warrior, still she was one of the best warriors senior or not. When it was Goldpaw's turn he nervously stood and then Bramblestar said "I will be your mentor." He leaped down and touched noses with Goldpaw. He felt a thrill. _I'm the leader's apprentice! _ He thought with a grin. Bramblestar returned to high-rock and Goldpaw was surprised when Jayfeather spoke. "Cat of Thunderclan as you know I will not be around forever. So I have decided to take on an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown interest and capability. Your next medicine cat will be Starpaw." He meowed with confidence. Bramblestar turned to a calm, confident Starpaw. "Starpaw do you accept the post as a medicine cat?" she dipped her head. "I do." "Then on half-moon you will come with me to Moonstone to be accepted by Starclan before all of the medicine cats." Jayfeather meowed. "Then good wishes with all of Thunderclan will go with you." Bramblestar meowed and leaped from Highrock. "HOLLYPAW, FALLENPAW,GOLDPAW,STARPAW!" the yowls came and Goldpaw smiled as they greeted him. He looked at high-rock. "That will be me one day." He murmured. With a final glance at the nursery he padded into his new den.


End file.
